Portable electronic devices are becoming more ubiquitous. These devices, such as mobile phones, music players, cameras, tablets and the like often contain a combination of devices, thus rendering carrying multiple objects redundant. For example, current touch screen mobile phones, such as the Apple iPhone or Samsung Galaxy android phone contain video and still cameras, global positioning navigation system, internet browser, text and telephone, video and music player, and more. These devices are often enabled on multiple networks, such as WiFi, wired, and cellular, such as 3G, to transmit and received data.
The quality of secondary features in portable electronics has been constantly improving. For example, early “camera phones” consisted of low resolution sensors with fixed focus lenses and no flash. Today, many mobile phones include full high definition video capabilities, editing and filtering tools, as well as high definition displays. With these improved capabilities, many users are using these devices as their primary photography devices. Hence, there is a demand for even more improved performance and professional grade embedded photography tools. Additionally, users wish to share their content with others in more ways that just printed photographs and do so easily. Users may upload content to a video storage site or a social media site, such as YouTube. However, users may wish to edit these photos before sharing and this editing ideally could be done on the mobile device. Users may wish to edit the length of a video, change color filters, brightness or other video effects. These features are not commonly available on mobile devices so users must first download the content to a computer to perform the editing. As this is often beyond either the skill level of the user, or requires too much time and effort to be practical, users often are dissuaded from sharing video content. These methods of sharing may include email, text, or social media websites, such as Facebook, twitter, YouTube or the like.
To alleviate some of the problems that exist with editing video and images on a device with limited user inputs some of the tasks may be automated by the device. These tasks may be automated according to user preferences, past user actions, or automated by the application. A problem arises when users wish to overlay captions on images. No one color is suitable for all images and videos. When titles are overlaid on images, they typically have either a default color or the user selects the color. The default color may not be pleasing. The user selected color may not be the most pleasing and takes time for the user to set the color on each image. In a video, colors change so users would have to change the caption color many times in a single video to ensure that that caption is viewable throughout the entire video. In practice, most systems use the default color text setting which is often not discernable from the image itself. It would be desirable to have a method of applying a caption overlaid on a video or image without extensive user interaction.